FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a flexible intra-oral bandage and drug delivery system. More specifically, the invention relates to a kit for providing a flexible intra-oral bandage capable of intra-oral adhesion and intra-oral drug delivery in a water-based system.